


I wanted it to be you

by smaugthedesolator



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugthedesolator/pseuds/smaugthedesolator
Summary: Soulmate au where you can only see colour after your soulmate says your name.Clarke and Lexa have been friends for three years. Clarke can see the colours, but Lexa can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was itching at me. I'm not %100 happy with it, but who is every 100% happy with what they write? Just needed to scratch that itch.

“Yeah, mine’s the red one--sorry, the one on the left.”

Lexa sighed and picked up the mugs. This wasn’t the first time Clarke had slipped up and described the colours, and it wasn’t as though Lexa held it against Clarke… Some people found their soulmates sooner than others. She had no right to be upset about that.

But she was. 

It was always the little things, and Clarke always corrected herself. It would be a ‘yellow chair’ here, or a ‘blue paint’ there--what Lexa wouldn’t give to see Clarke’s art for what it was meant to be. If it was half as stunning as it was in black and white...

Lexa couldn’t understand why Clarke wasn’t the one for her. Nothing made more sense than the pair of them together. There was no reason for this. But Lexa couldn’t remember a time that Clarke couldn’t see the colours. For the past three years of friendship, Clarke had been slipping up and describing colours, and Lexa wished more than anything that she could see what Clarke saw. That it was Clarke who made her see those things. 

But she wasn’t. 

Friendship would just have to be enough, because why bother starting something when there was a soulmate out there for both of them. When Clarke’s was lost to some time before their friendship, and Lexa had yet to find hers. 

Lexa rounded the kitchen counter, setting the mugs down as she did, and grabbed the juice from the fridge. “Is orange juice alright, Clarke?” Lexa spoke loudly, her head still buried in the fridge.

“Yeah, Lex. Orange is fine. Do you have vodka.. We can make it a party. When did you get a new wallet? Very classy.” Clarke was shuffling in the living room, presumably leaning over the side of the couch to grab the item in question. 

“Last week. My old one was falling apart, remember?” Lexa stood up and looked at the mugs on the counter. “Crap. Clarke? Can you come here, which mug is yours again? I mixed them up on the counter.” That was Clarke’s fault for grabbing two mugs of the same shade.

“You have too many credit cards, Lexa. Do I need to have an intervention?” Clarke leaned against the door, her eyes locked on the wallet as she rifled through its contents. “And how many stamp cards do you need?” She pulled one out and examined it before looking up at the mugs that Lexa was now holding out. “On the left. My left.”

Lexa nodded and got back to pouring their drinks, this time making sure not to mix up the mugs. She poured out a shot of vodka into each one first before unscrewing the cap to the orange juice and topping off the drinks. 

“So, Alexandria, eh?”

The liquid coming out of the carton started to change, and for a moment Lexa was frozen. She wasn’t sure she could describe the change. It was brighter, and the more she poured, the more it changed, and spread. 

“Clarke...”

“What? You never told me your name was Alexandria. I always thought it was short for like.. Alexa or Alexandra or something. I don’t know.” Clarke was staring at Lexa’s driver’s license, completely engrossed in the picture on the card.

“Clarke.” Lexa put the juice down and turned around, the kitchen changing as she did. The cabinets were dark and rich, and Clarke...

“Sorry, I get it. You don’t like your full name. How unfair is it that your ID picture looks like a model. Mine looks like a mugshot.” Clarke traced a finger over the picture. “Alexandria Woods...”

... she was beautiful. Everything stopped changing, and like a flash bang, everything was… colour. “Clarke!” 

Clarke looked up then. “Wh--” Clarke’s words died in her throat. “You can see them.” It wasn’t a question. Lexa just nodded slowly, and Clarke’s face morphed into one of pure joy. She stepped forward and hit Lexa on the arm. “I can’t believe you.”

Lexa’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t speak, she was too busy taking in the image of Clarke in her full glory. So that was what blue looked like, Lexa couldn’t believe that Clarke’s favourite colour was green.

“I actually can’t believe you, Alexandria Woods.” That snapped Lexa back into reality. 

“Sorry, what?”

“You’ve let me think for three years that we weren’t… and then… Why didn’t you tell me your full name!” Clarke put Lexa’s license back in the wallet and tossed the object on the counter.

Lexa raised a brow at this. “What are you talking about?” 

“When we met, that was when I saw the colours for the first time. And for three... ” Clarke sighed and shook her head with a laugh. “We’re idiots. Thank god it’s you.” 

Clarke stepped forward and pulled Lexa into a kiss, soft and sweet, before leaning against her friend. “I’d lost hope... I wanted it to be you so badly.” 

Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke, her nose buried in soft blond curls. “Me too.”


End file.
